Total Drama Alternate
by Agent of LIGHT
Summary: This is an AU version of the first season, and the characters are not quite like you remember them. What if Cody had a crush on Zoey instead of Gwen? What if Noah and Dave were cousins? What if Mike had a dual personality disorder instead? What if Justin didn't participate at all? What if there was more than one villain? The answers to these questions only you can figure them out.
1. Not So Happy Campers, Part 1

Camp Wawanakwa, a summer camp on an island, with a set of docks, two bedroom cabins, a communal washroom, a main lodge/mess hall, an outhouse, a campfire pit with 25 seats of wood, a lifeguard tower, a ball game court in a glass box room to the far corner, an outdoor stage/ampitheater area, a large forest with a few small mountains and plenty of rocks towering over some of the trees, a large and very tall cliff, and a large lake surrounding it all. Massively large lake, it almost would seem like it was the ocean practically.

"Yo!"

A beautiful man with wavy black hair and gorgeous black eyes appeared on screen. He seemed to be in his thirties. He looked like a snake oil salesman, complete with a smug smile.

"My name is Chris Mclean, coming live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario, and i'm the host to the newest, latest reality TV show right now."

He began walking as he explained "Here is how it works: originally we had 22 contestants from this region participating, but an anonymous billionaire bought the company, and expanded the cast of contestants from 22 to 50 individuals from all around Canada, which means that this first season will be full of drama, romance, lies, tears, and excitement all packed up in one"

"While they're here, they'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team member's walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the Boat of Loser's, and leave Total Drama Island, for good."

In a flash, Chris takes us to a bonfire pit where he reveals the inner workings of the vote off. "Every three days all but one of the campers will receive a marshmallow. In the end, only one will be left standing and be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which, lets face it, they'll probably blow in a week."

"They will have to fight against flies...,"

Cut to a swarm of bees.

..bears,"

Cut to an angry bear beneath the swarm.

...disgusting camp food...,

Cut to a big worm on a bowl, "Hey there"

"...And each other,".

"We will tape every moment, and so we will give them no privacy."

"Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now, on, Total. Drama. Island!"

* * *

(Intro)

[Several shots of the lights and cameras hidden around camp popping out and turning on, often at the expense of the wildlife. A cue card marks a transition to a fly-by shot starting at the docks and 'Wawanakwa' sign, past the camp facilities, and over the top of the host drinking coffee in a director's chair just as the lyrics start.]

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine

[The camera flies through the trees and up to the largest cliff, peeking over to see two rings of buoys laid out in the water.]

You guys are on my mind

[The camera dives off the cliff and into an underwater shot; Cameron is shown in an oversized life jacket and swim trunks. A shark comes behind him. Cameron screams just as a fishing line hooks his life jacket.]

You asked me what i wanted to be,

And now i think the answer's plain to see

[A cut to the surface, where B is sitting in a modified canoe. As he tinkers with a motorized fishing rod, Cameron resurface and grab the side of the canoe; the mechanism malfunctions and tears the life jacket off, flinging it high into the sky.]

I Wanna Be Famous!

[The life jacket hangs in front of the sun for a moment before coming back down into the woods. The camera pans down to DJ, Dawn and Ella all meditating on a stump and surrounded by small woodland animals; the life jacket hits DJ in the head, alerting the wildlife, who then attack him. DJ screams in pain as he runs away, and the two girls run after him. The camera zooms out to show Scott and Max watching the scene and laughing, and then again to show Scarlett raising an eyebrow, then writing something in a notebook.]

I wanna live close to the sun,

[The camera zooms to another part of camp, showing Sierra and Topher, LeShawna and Heather, and Cody and Mike sitting in three inflatable rafts and about to go over a waterfall. Too busy slap-fighting, they all notice too late and scream as they go over the edge.]

Well pack your bags 'cuz i've already won

[The shot pans down to the bottom of the waterfall, showing Lightning and Sky both standing on a broken log suspended between two rocks, the former flexing and the latter lifting a perfectly fine log. Too busy excercising, they miss the others falling behind them. Cody and Mike fall on the log Lightning's lifting Shawn and Izzy, both swinging a wine, run into view and collide with Sky and Lightning, who drops Mike and Cody, sending all four of them flying off to the left of the camera.]

Everything to prove, nothin' in my way,

[The camera rapidly pans to follow Izzy, Shawn, Sky and Lightning, and they eventually slam into the outhouse confessional. The impact causes Lindsay to fly out the door and landed on Dave, who was about to enter the outhouse, and whose face ends up smothered by Lindsay's boobs. The camera pans over to the Main Lodge – Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.]

I'll get there one day

[The camera moves in past the window to show a smirking Chef, arm deep in a large pot of something sickly green. He looks behind him to where Ezekiel, Beardo, and Beth are sitting, all three tied up. The three share a nervous glance. On the left next to them are Sugar and Owen, who are already consuming another bowl of the disgusting concoction, while on the right Harold and Leonard are exchanging trading cards.]

Cause I Wanna Be Famous!

[The camera pans left to show Jo and Eva arm-wrestling. Jo points at something behind Eva, but the tough girl doesn't buy it and defeats Jo. Next to them Tyler and Brick are doing the same, and it's clear that the cadet is winning as he defeats the jock with no problem. The camera zooms out past another window to show the edge of the docks. Amy backhands a gabbing Staci, then pushes over Sammy and Zoey as the nicer twin and the Indie chick bend down to pick up some shells. Meanwhile, Anne Maria, Katie and Sadie are gushing at Alejandro as he poses and the wind blows his hair. Rodney, who is also nearby, stares at Alejandro in jealousy.]

NAH Nah Nah Nah Nah

NAH Nah Nah Nah Nah

In another scene, Geoff and Bridgette, both in their swimming gears, are staring longingly at each other, until their moment was interupted by Jasmine, who emerges from the water wrestling a shark. Both blondes fall out of the surfboard without the tall Aussie noticing.

NAH Nah Nah Nah Nah

Nah Nah NAH

[A pan down the docks show Trent trying to woo Gwen by playing his guitar. The Goth simply rolls her eyes and resumes writing in her diary. We cut to Sam happily playing a portable console. A furry hand taps him on the shoulder, distracting the gamer and allowing the arm to snatch away the console. Sam realizes what's happened, and rushes angrily at the large hairy ape-man now playing the game. Both Trent and Gwen stare at this weird display before them.

I Wanna Be, I Wanna Be, I Wanna Be Famous! _(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[Dakota moves the camera onto herself, and kisses the lens. She waves as a man quickly wipes away the smudge, then types something into her cellphone. Moments later, five other men appear on the docks with cameras, snapping pictures of a rapidly-posing Dakota.]

I Wanna Be, I Wanna Be, I Wanna Be Famous! _(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[The photoshoot is interrupted by a splash of water; the camera pans right to show an annoyed Chris standing on a boat and holding an empty bucket. The reflection of light on the bucket become stars in the night sky as the scene transitions, panning down to reveal Courtney and Noah sitting at a campfire in front of a large full moon. They lean in for a kiss but are interrupted by Duncan's sudden appearance between them, an arm around Courtney's shoulders and shoving the bookworm aside. Both of them glare at the punk. The shot zooms out to show the other campers also sitting around the fire and whistling the last few notes of the theme song as Chris watches.]

* * *

Chris, who is again standing on the dock, addressed the viewers again "Welcome back to Total Drama Island," . He then prepares to meet the campers. "Alright, It's time to meet our campers. We told them that they'll be staying in a five star resort, so if they seem a little disappointed, thats probably why."

A giant yacht appears next to the dock as it unloads the camper it is carrying. The first camper off is a young, short brunette with a green blouse, braces, glasses and her hair in a ponytail. She was pretty much the living image of the nerdy girl.

"Let's meet our first contestant, Beth"

The aforementioned girl ran excitedly over to Chris, who she hugged, to his discomfort, and said " Oh my gosh, it's so great to meet you!" She then let go and took her time to look at the host "Wow, you seem much shorter in real life"

"Um, thanks?" the host replied, somehow feeling offended "Now please, go stand over there and wait for the others"

"Okay" she replied walking to the other end of the dock. Chris then turned to the camera.

"Not exactly easy on the eyes, that one."

The second camper is another female who makes her grand entrance as well. She was an Asian girl with soft Native-American features, with semi-short black hair, earrings that had red feather-like things coming from them, dark coloured eyes, black leggings, a cream coloured top that a purple line at the waist, and sneakers that were a mix of purple & white.

She jumps off of the yatch, makes a pirouette and lands on the dock. Chris claps.

"Sky! I'm glad you decided to show up after all!" Chris said.

Sky simply looked around the island "This...isn't a resort...at all."

Chris chortled "I know, the producers lied about that because they wanted to see the look on your face."

Sky gasped "What?! They lied to me!? To me AND my other competitors?! That is NOT right!"

"I'm terribly sorry, but i'm not. You'll be staying at this summer camp instead. I promise though, that you will still have just as much happy times and fun entertainment as you would at the resort!" the host said in false reassurance.

"If this is how you're going to treat me and the other contestants, I think I should just go now." Sky declared, but when she turns she sees her boat is already driving off without her, "You can't do that!"

"I'm sorry (NOT), but, you can't leave. Your contracts state so." Chris said while pulling off a large stack of papers and smugly waving it in Sky's face.

Sky sighed "Well, okay, I've been through worse before, and I came here to win that money so fine, I can deal with whatever this location has to offer me!"

Chris smiles "That's the spirit!"

Sky walks to the other side of the dock and sees Beth "Hey, wait, are you going to be staying here too?"

"Yeah, i thought the same. They did say that others would participate as well, so i think this is going to be a great chance to make new friends!" Beth said in excitement.

"Uh, I think I'm going to be fine, but we'll see about that."

Almost immediately, the scene goes to the 3th camper arriving on the island. It's a male camper, and one with dark African-canadian skin aswell. Or African-American. Whatever. This boy is very athletically built, however. Complete with very well formed muscles on all parts of his body, shaven dark hair, black eyes, some ear piecrings, and for clothes he wears simple shorts with a blue jersey that has a gold "1" on the front and back. He also wears sneakers that match his outfit. While he stands on the bow of the boat, he flexes and poses with his muscles before jumping with a front-flip off of the boat and onto the dock where he strikes yet another flexing pose. He finishes by even kissing his two biceps.

"And I see we finally have Lightning!" Chris declared.

Lightning smirked "You bet you've got the Lightning! Not only do you have the Lightning on this dock, but you have the Lightning in ALL his Sha-majesty!"

"That is very good to know, Lightning!"

Lightning looked around the place "So uh, where's the resort at?"

"There's no resort."

Lightning groaned "Aw man! Was hopin' to spend time beatin' the crap outta the competition while also relaxing in a hot tub!...there is still that crash prize though right?"

"Yep. There's still a one million big ones."

Lightning whooped while pumping his fists in the air "Sha-Booyah!"

Chris chuckles a bit "I'm glad your happy about that!"

"O'course Lightning's happy 'bout that! I ain't crazy or stupid!" the jock responds before he joins Beth & Sky at that point as the next boat with a contestant arrives on the scene.

"Hey ladies, would ya like a piece of the Lightning?" he asked while flexing his muscles. Beth giggled and blushed while Sky simply rolls her eyes.

"Sorry, but i'm taken" the gymnast plainly stated. Lightning blinked "It means i have a boyfriend" she stressed.

The next contestant to come to the dock is a tall Jamaican-Canadian. He is much taller than Beth and Sky, and is just as tall and well-built as Lightning. He is wearing a green T-shirt with a bold "D" letter, jean denim shorts, and a white cap. He also sports a beard, which makes him look older despite his age.

"DJ", Lucien says greeting the young man in front of him.

"Yo, Chris Mclean," Says DJ as he gives the host a high five. He then looks around with a confused look "Yo, man, are you sure this is the right place? Where's the hot tub at?"

"There isn't any in here, DJ. This is Camp Wawanakwa, where luxuries don't exist. However, there ARE many dangerous things you might want to be aware of." Chris warned frighteningly. DJ seemed a little unnerved.

The large teen gulped before picking his luggage. As DJ walked to the other side of the dock near Beth, Sky and Lightning he comments, "Looked a lot different on the application form."

Lightning walked up to him "Hey man, glad ta see anotha brotha! Name's Lightning" he held his fist in the air. DJ fist-pumped with him.

"Thanks, man. Hey girls, name's DJ"

"Mine's Beth" the nerdy girl replied.

"Sky" the gymnast replied as well with a friendly smile.

While that happened, another contestant had already been let off. She had turquoise hair dye covering parts of her already black hair. She was also clad in a pure black skirt and shirt. Lucien then turned to her.

"Hello Gwen."

After looking around, it was at that point that Gwen realized just where she was at. "You mean we're staying **here**?"

"No, **you're** staying here. My crib's in airstream with A/C over there." the host said with an aura of smugness in his voice.

The goth girl humped "I did **not** sign up for this."

"Actually," Lucien said while holding up the contract he showed Sky earlier, "you did."

Gwen, after contemplating what Lucien had just said, she grabbed the papers and tore them up. She looked rather smug about it. Chris seemed angry at first, then became equally smug. He suddenly pulled out another set of documents.

"One fun fact about lawyers: they make lots and lots of copies." the host said smugly.

Gwen began storming off "I am not doing this."

"Suit yourself, but I hope you can swim, because your ship has just sailed."

The host was right, because Gwen's yatch had indeed sailed. She turned angrily to Chris.

"Jerk!"

Sky walked up to the Goth girl and placed a hand on her shoulder "It's okay, that jerk showed me the same contract. Still you should-"

Gwen slapped her hand off of her shoudler "Don't touch me"

Sky frowned at her rudeness.

Suddenly, loud music blared in the distance. A young teenager with a cowboy hat and pink, unbuttoned vest was seen dancing on top of the boat. As he reached the dock, he jumped off the rail and on to it. This was Geoff.

"Chris McLean!", this boy said as he walked up to Chris and the two bro-fisted, "It's an honour to meet you, man, hows it going, man?"

"The Geoff-ster!", Chris greeted, "Welcome to the Island, man!"

"Thanks man."

"If they say "man" one more time, I'm gonna puke." Gwen muttered.

Chris turned to the camera again "Okay everyone, this is Lindsay"

She was very attractive and she wore cowboy boots and a blue bandana. Probably the most obvious feature of her appearance was her well proportioned chest. The three other girls were having mixed feelings about the blonde; Beth was feeling envious at her beauty, Gwen simply scoffed and rolled her eyes, while Sky looked nervous.

"Not too shabby" the host commented towards the camera with a wink.

"Hiii! You look SO familiar!" Lindsay squealed.

"I'm Chris Mclean" the host stated with pride. He then noticed the blonde's look of confusion, and sighed "The host of the show"

"Ooooooh, THAT'S where i know you from!" she exclaimed. The host immediately had the impression that this girl was as smart as a goldfish.

The next contestant was another girl. She had black hair that went to the middle of her back, and wore maroon tank top and _really_ short gray shorts. She was wearing large sunglasses, which she slowly took off, revealing her to be of Asian ancestry, like Sky but more evident. She appeared to have a threatening edge to her demeanor as she glared at everyone present.

"Heather"

She walked silently passed Lucien. Beth ran up to her. "Hi! Looks like we're your new friends for the next eighteen weeks!"

While speaking, however, she was unintentionally spitting due to her braces, to which Heather grimaced. Sky was next as she walked up to Heather.

"Hi, I'm Sky. I know we're going to be competition, but I just want to let you know I will not look down upon you in any way and wi-"

"I don't care." Heather scoffs and just walks past Sky.

"Hmph" The athlete puts her hands on her hips and just looks at Heather with an offended look. _'Great, another rude person'_ she thought angrily.

The next to show up was a guy with short black hair and a neon green mohawk, blue eyes and a goatee. His wardrobe consisted of a black T-shirt, with a skull on it over a white long sleeved shirt, dark blue shorts, red&white sneakers, a spiked collar and bracelet on his right wrist, and several piercings, two in his left ear, one in his right, one on the left side of his nose and left eyebrow.

He threw his duffel bag and hopped off the yatch.

"Duncan" The host said.

"I don't like surprises." the delinquent said clunching his fist.

"Yeah your parole officer warned me about that, man!", Chris replied, "He also told me to give him a holler any time and have you sent back to juvy!"

Duncan scoffed "Ok, then." the punk took his duffel bag and walked to the other end of the dock. He spotted Heather and smirked "See you at the campire, gorgeous"

The Asian girl wrinkled her nose in disgust "Drop dead, squeeze! I'm calling my parents! You can't make me stay here!"

To prove her wrong, Chris once again held the contract in his hands.

A boy with brown hair and a red track suit was coming towards the dock. But he wasn't on the boat, he was water skiing behind it.

"Attention, everyone, Tyler!"

Just as Tyler waved at the group, he lost grip of the handle and tripped over the water, causing him to roll out of control. He clashed against the dock and was sent flying right into the luggage. One of the luggages fell into the water, which ended up getting Heather soaked up.

"Ugh, my shoes!" she whined.

The others were showing concern for the fallen athlete. Soon, his hand raised from the luggage and made a thumbs up to indicate he was okay. Sky ran up to him and tried to help him up, but he stopped her by saying.

"Don't, I still have pride" he said beneath the amount of luggages, then he managed to get out.

"Nice to see a fellow athlete," Sky said "The name's Sky"

"Tyler" he said before his eyes landed on Lindsay. Suddenly, he started howling like the Wolf from Hot Red Riding Hood and then started to beep like the Roadrunner. That is, until he tripped with a broken part of the dock and landed on his face.

As Chris looked, he tensed when he heard a wheezing sound. The next camper was a tall lanky boy with orange hair and glasses. As he wheezed, he looked up at the camp.

"Harold!" Chris said a bit uneasily. The tall geek was looking around the place.

"What is he looking at?" Beth asked.

"So you mean this show is at a crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?" Harold asked.

"Exactly"

The nerd pumped a fist "Yes! That is so much more favourable to my skills."

Chris raised an eyebrow at Harold in disbelief, then shuddered.

The next camper off was a Caucasian with black hair. He wore a green shirt with black hand print on it. He also held a guitar.

"The twelfth contestant, Trent"

The musician fist-pumped with Chris the same way Geoff did earlier "Hey, good to meet you, man. I saw you on that figure skating show. Nice work."

"Thanks, man! I knew I rocked that show" the arrogant host boasted.

"I saw that. One of the guys dropped his partner on her head. So they got immunity that week." Sky commented.

"I saw that too! "Lightning added "Those guys sure were lucky! I hope I get dropped on my head."

"Me, too" Lindsay added.

"I think that already happened" Duncan snarked.

Trent looked around skeptically. "So this is it?" He glanced at the rag-tag group. "All righty, then." He said uncertain. He then joined those eleven campers he would be spending time with. Once he did so, Gwen couldn't help but gaze at him, even though it was clear he was paying no attention to her at all.

Another contestant to arrive was a girl with lazy eyes and her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. She was wearing a light blue hoodie and denim shorts. She also possessed a surfboard. As she stepped of the boat, she walked over to where the rest of the campers were standing.

"And here we have our surfer chick, Bridgette," the host announced.

"Nice board. This isn't Malibu, honey." Duncan commented snidely.

"I thought we were going to be on a beach."

"We are! It's just a deplorable one." The host answered.

She sighed, disappointed. "Great."

"Excellent, that makes-"

She bent down to get her bag, smacking him on the head with her board. She then walked past Chris without sparing a second glance. One could say that she did that on purpose.

"Ow! Damn it, that hurt!" Chris whined.

While the Surfer Girl walked up, Geoff noticed her "Hey, what's up? I'm Geoff"

"Hi" she replied while unknowingly waving her surfboard, almost hitting the others.

"Watch the board!" Harold exclaimed.

"Hi! I'm Beth!"

"Hi!" the surfer said while waving her surfboard again.

"Bridgette, huh? That sounds nice" Trent remarked, looking at the surfer. Gwen looked mildly annoyed.

Heather was finishing up with drying out her hair "Okay, We've all met the surfer girl, can we get on with the show please?"

"Someone missed their double Cappuccino Macchiato this morning." Duncan remarked to Lightning, and they both laughed.

Heather groaned "Ugh, gent bent."

The next yatch arrived with the next contestant. He had tan skin, shoulder length dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He was dressed in a red sweater vest over a blue open shirt over a white long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up, green cargo shorts, and green sneakers.

"Our [sigh] next camper is Noah."

Noah gave an impassive look at the current campers. "Did you get my memo about my life-threatening allergies?"

"I'm pretty sure someone did" Chris replied uncaringly while still smirking smugly.

Noah sighed "Good. Is this where we're staying?"

"No, it's your mother's house and we're throwing a party" Duncan replied, smirking viciously while he cracked his knuckles.

The brainiac then walked over to Duncan, "Hey, nice piercings, original. You do them yourself?"

"Yeah," Duncan replied just as he grabbed Noah's lip and a needle, "you want one?"

"Um, no thanks, can I have my lip back please?," he asked, then Duncan let go, "Thanks."

"What's up, y'all? LeShawna's in da house!" said a large African-American girl. LeShawna, as the girl was called, was heavy set and had shirt with fruit on the front, as well as blue jeans. As she walked down the dock, she began her attempt at psyching the remaining campers out. "Feel free to quit now, save yo'self the trouble, cause I came here to win! Gimme some sugar, baby!" she exclaimed high-fiving DJ and Lightning.

The sound hairspray filled the air as a highly tanned girl with a hot pink top, tight and pale blue jeans, and matching wedge heels with black eyes arrived on the island. She was spraying her hair even as she stepped off with her leopard skinned luggage.

"And here's Anne Maria!", Chris introduced, "Our only American Contestant, straight from-"

"Straight from good ol' jersey!", Anne Maria said, still spraying her hair, "Aw yeah, just hold up, still need three more coats over here!", she then continued spraying her hair as she walked up to the others, all of whom ended up caughing due to the hairspray she was spraying all over.

"I'm pretty sure", Noah said in between his coughs, "You're done by now."

"Oh no I'm not!", Anne Maria replied, "Like I said shorty, three more coats!"

"Great", Duncan then commented, "Just the type of girl we need here.", some of the guys then snickered at his remark, Anne Maria was too busy spraying her hair to even notice this.

"Hey yo, where the hell's the damn spa?"

"Sorry (not), there isn't a spa at all, Anne Maria" Chris said unsympathetically.

Anne Maria gasped "No Spa? Say wha? Then how am I supposed to manage mah tan and mah hair?!"

"Don't worry, there's still quite a fair amount of beaches all long this island!"

Anne Maria whined "That just ain't good enough for me! I got class, ya know!"

"Are you going to tell us who she is, Chris?" Sky asked, feeling weirded out.

"Ah'll tell you who i am. I am Anne Maria Orgoglozza, a 1000% beauty, spazz, sass and class!" she boasted before burping loudly.

You look more like a Jersey Shore reject" Noah remarked. Anne Maria gasped and grabbed his shirt angrily.

"How DARE you insult Jersey Shore?! I LOVE Jersey Shore! It's where i got mah charm from!"

LeShawna scoffed "C'mon girl, you ain't got more sass than me, the bootylicious LeShawna!"

Anne Maria glared at her "You seriously tellin' me that someone as big as you would be gettin' more screen time than someone as nice and actually balances as mahself?"

"EXCUSE me?!", LeShawna then said, angrily turning to Anne Maria, "What the hell did you just say to me?!"

"Trust me", Anne Maria then said, "Look at this, I got the perfect hair, the perfect tan, this all is worth a billion, easy!"

"If you say so...", Duncan then commented, smirking.

"Oh Oh Oh Oh!", LeShawna then angrily approached Anne Maria, but Bridgette and DJ had to restrain her, "Oh No you didn't! I'll show you big, baby!",

"Well bring it on!", Anne Maria then said, ready for the fight, but like LeShawna, she was restrained by Geoff and Sky "Come at me, sistah!"

"Oh you ain't mah Sistah!", LeShawna said right back at her, "You somethin', but you ain't no sistah!"

Chris snickered "This is getting good"

"ENOUGH!" Bridgette yelled "Please! No fighting!"

LeShawna and Anne Maria glare at eachother and stand with the group, keeping their distance from eachother.

"Aww, you had to ruin the fun!"Chris whined "It was just getting good!"

Trent slowly came up to the Jersey Girl "You know, you have a beautiful name"

"Oh, thank you, hot stuff!" Anne Maria gushed "At least SOMEONE knows what true beauty is all about!"

"Wait a minute, a while ago you said that Bridgette's name was beautiful, and now you say the same about this girl? Any particular reason why?" Noah asked.

Trent twiddled his thumbs "Well, both names have nine letters, and it just so happens that nine is my favourite number"

Duncan looked at him in desbelief "So... you like both of their names because they have nine letters?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Gwen, who at first was staring at Trent in an interested way, now looked at him in concern. She slowly walked away from him, as did the others.

Another boat pulled up and two girls stepped off. They were hugging each other a squealing in girlish joy. They both had black and white shirts and pink shorts. One was skinny and rather tanned, the other was large and Caucasian.

"Katie and Sadie, welcome to your new home for the next eighteen weeks."

Oh, my gosh. Sadie, look, it's a summer camp!" the tan girl said chirpily.

"Okay, I always wanted to go to summer camp!" the fat girl replied.

They both squealed.

Chris covered his ears as the two girls walked forward. Most of the campers shared his sentiment. The next yatch arrived carrying someone who looked like he was raised in a farm. He was a teen with a brown shoulder length mullet and dark grey eyes. He wore a green hoodie over a white T-shirt, blue jeans, green mountain boots, and a blue toque. He also had a small bit of stubble on his chin

"Ezekiel, what's up?" he asked.

Ezekiel looked up in the sky. "I think I see a bird, eh," he said to the shock of everyone.

"Listen, dude. I know you don't get out too often, having been raised by freaky prairie people. Just don't do anything that might get you voted off too soon, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's just... wow" Gwen commented.

The next boat arrived, and someone who looked like he was twelve years old stepped out with a bean bag and a laptop. He looked to be 4'6 inches, if that. He had short, somewhat shaggy brown hair and sky blue eyes. He wore a black T-shirt with a red skull in the middle, blue baggy jeans, and black sneakers.

"Cody, the Codester, or the Codemeister!"

Cody grinned, showing the gap between his top front teeth, a few of the girls thinking it made him look cute. He high-fived the host as he made his way onto the dock, swagging in a rather goofy manner.

"Dude, it's awesome to be here. I see the ladies already arrived! Alright!"

He then tried to speak to LeShawna, but the Soul Sistah shushed him.

"Save it, short stuff"

"Oh yeah, time to give the ladies some lovin'!" he thought, until he came across Gwen, and he suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Oh, you're a Goth"

"Yeah, so?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"I just didn't expect to find someone of YOUR kind here"

Gwen soon looked offended "What's that supposed to mean?"

Before the geek could respond, another yatch arrived. The next arrival was a girl with red (literal red) hair, a pink flower in her hair, wedge heels, khaki short pants, dark eyes, a short red top, a black choker and red lipstick. She also had light blue earrings and red wristbands. The most captivating thing about her, however, were her greyish purple eyes. She seemed nervous to be on the island.

"Zoey!", Chris greeted her as she nervously arrived on the island.

"I didn't think I'd get accepted", Zoey said to him nervously, "I thought I'd be, like, a rejection for sure...heheh."

"Well, you were just what we were looking for!", Chris commented, "Go enjoy your camper status!", Zoey then nervously walked over to the other contestans.

"Hi guys.", Zoey then said. However most of them were busy doing different things. The only one who noticed her was Cody, who felt as if he had been struck by Cupid.

"I think i'm in love" he said mindlessly as he continued to stare at the pretty redhead. He then decided to turn on the charm and strutted towards her. Once he was within close range of Zoey, Cody began to speak before being interrupted by the arrival of the next yatch. Another boy was on top.

He was a tall and skinny boy, but had six-pack abs underneath his teal shirt, blue pants and greyish brown sneakers. He also had darkly tanned skin, spikey dark hair, a gap in his teeth like Cody, and brown eyes. Zoey gasped when she saw him and had much the same reaction as Gwen had with Trent.

"And here's our man of number twenty-two, Mike!", Mike then tripped onto the dock, hurting himself on the floor, much to Zoey's shock.

"Mike!", she said as she ran up to him and helped him back up, "O-M-G, are you hurt?"

"Not much", Mike said in response, "But... thanks for the help."

"Are you sure?", Zoey then said, "I've never seen something so painful happen to someone!"

"Umm...I don't know your-"

"Zoey...it's Zoey!"

"Okay.", Mike then happily walked away from Zoey, whistling as he did so, and then saw his fellow campers, "So hey guys, how's it going!"

"Sup?", Geoff, Trent and DJ all said to him in unison, except for Cody, who was frowning deeply.

" _Great, not even five minutes in and this guy's already stealing my dream girl_ " he thought bitterly " _Well, guess what Mr. Personality, the Codemeister's not going down without a fight!_ "

"Do I know you from somewhere?", Duncan then suddenly questioned to Mike, who was confused.

"Um...I don't know.", Mike then nervously answered, "Maybe we just go to the same school but never saw each other."

"You sure?", Duncan then questioned furtherly, "I swear I heard that whistle from somewhere..."

"That whistle?", Mike then laughed, "Maybe you just heard the tune before! I tend to whistle my favourite songs, after all, heheh!"

Focus goes to a small yacht-like boat arriving, dropping off another camper, and then leaving. The camper it dropped off was a skinny girl with long blonde hair, green eyes, deep pink tight pants with a light pink shirt, and matching pink shoes plus a matching necklace. She also brought plenty upon plenty of luggage with her as well. I mean, seriously, so much that another boat had to come in and dump more of it.

"Oh Goody! You must be-"

"Dakota Milton!" She replies before doing a pose for the camera "Future Superstar Actress, Fashion Model, Movie Star, and pop singer if I can find the time."

Chris scoffed "Pfft, yeah right, not on MY show! I don't care if your daddy's super rich, you'll follow my rules, and if there's anyone who's going to be on the spotlight, that's gonna be ME! Got it?

However, Dakota just ignored him "Oh yeah" she repleid before taking out phone, calls someone, waits, and then suddenly a boat of paparazzi appears. They take photos of Dakota as she does various poses on the docks.

Chris frowned, he then pulled a walkie talkie "Chef, get them out of here!"

Someone from inside the Mess Hall gets tired of this, and with a big, buff, african-american hand he presses a red button that launches a missle from the cliff of the island at the boat, blowing it up, splashing the entire dock with water and sending the Paparazzi guys flying into the distance)

Dakota gasps "MY PAPARAZZI!"

"Like I said, MY island, MY rules. Whatever I say goes, got that right?"

"But I want more screentime!" Dakota whined.

"Only I get to have more screentime! This show is about ME, not you!"

She scoffed "Oh as if, McLean. Dakota Milton doesn't **steal** the screen-time, the screen-time just _chooses_ her."

Chris gasped "TAKE IT BACK!"

While they were bickering, the other contestants were watching intently.

"Wait a minute," Heather "Did that girl say Dakota Milkton? As in, THE Dakota Milton?"

Lindsay gasped "You mean the daughter of the super rich magnate Philip Milton?"

Katie and Sadie also gasped "The heiress of Milton Cosmetics?

"The same guy who promotes all those anti-environmental products?" Bridgette asked before scoffing "Figures"

"Um, excuse me oh so friendly neighborhood host," Noah said sarcastically "while you were having a dispute with Miss Screenhog over there, another boat has arrived."

Chris, dumbfounded, turned to his left. The scene goes back to the other end, where the twenty-fourth camper is dropped off of his boat in the same manner. He's a boy, of course. With black boots, white socks, a a military green shirt with dog tags as a necklace, black eyes, a well built body, and a black crew-cut for hair. He smiles and gives a salute upon his arrival, and he clearly shows he is an army boy very early on.

"Brick McArthur, reporting for duty!" the boy said while saluting.

At ease, soldier," Chris said "This isn't the army, so you might wanna join the others"

"Yes sir! And I do believe I have indeed brought all of the most essential objects for the stay at this establishment" Brick begins walking down the dock, he looks around "Wait a minute, um, sir, there appears to be a mistake. This is not the resort on the brochure. Sir, I hope I don't ask this in a rude way, but, what is going on here?"

"Oops, did i forget to mention... I lied?" the host said with the same cheeky, smug grin that would make anyone want to punch him.

"You... what?!" Brick said indignant.

"Join the club, dude" Duncan told him.

Just then, the next boat arrived, the twenty-fifth camper was a girl with a dark grey track suit, matching pants, light green sneakers, and short blonde hair with added purple eyes. She was doing push-ups as she was on her boat, and jumped off of it with a roll before rubbing dust off of herself, only for her duffle bag to thrown into her back, which of course made her angrily scowl at the boat that she rode in on, but smiled once she saw it blow up.

"Hello, Jo!", Chris then greeted her with, "Glad to see you finally made it."

"Well I had to", Jo answered back, "No way was I going to miss out on this competition. But you might as well hand me the money right now, I'm the best contestant you guys got over here!", she then joined the previous contestants, taking a good look at all of them before making her judgement, "Oh yeah, definitely the best."

Heather scoffs "Oh whatever. As if you're at all of a higher status than me."

Jo glares at Heather angrily "Just stay outta my way, and keep your damn legs closed."

Heather gasps in shock and offense. The other contestants, snicker at Jo's comeback.

Chris turned to the cameras "Now things are turning interesting, but there's still more contestants to come. Will Cody win Zoey's heart before Mike dies? Will Dakota stop stealing MY screentime? Will LeShawna and Anne Maria dish it out and try to out do the other?"

"We'll be right back here on Total. Drama. Island!"

* * *

First part is over. Now follows the second part.


	2. Not So Happy Campers, Part 2

Here is the modified version of chapter two. The reason i redid it was because a reviewer, DSX62415, commented that i plagiarised from the story Total Drama Bonanza. Well, looks like i have to get over that annoying habit of mine of stealing from other authors instead of doing something original, something i used to do years ago back when i was relatively new to fanfiction. Thank you for the advice.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Also rated T for language.

 **Pairings:** I'm not telling.

* * *

Chris smiled into the camera, still standing on the dock with the 25 campers behind him. "And welcome back to _Total Drama Island!"_

"We went somewhere?" Lindsay asked, confused.

"Um, this airs on TV, commercial breaks and stuff?" Chris asked, annoyed.

Soon enough, a loud stomp was heard as the next camper arrived.

"Eva" Chris announced.

The camper was a physically imposing girl in a blue jumpsuit. She also had an unibrow and a mole on her face. She walked over and carelessy dropped her luggage on Cody's feet, who winced. He grabbed his feet in pain.

"Ouch! What do you put in there? Dumbbells?"

The tough girl's only response was a blunt "Yes"

"She's all yours, man" Duncan said to DJ, who looked a little uneasy.

"Well, looks like i have REAL competition" Jo remarked.

Eva raised a part of her unibrow "Is that supposed to be a compliment?

"Take it like you want." Jo replied "Or would you prefer that i insult you, Miss Unibrow?"

"Say that again, and i'll break your whole body until you end up in a bodycast" Eva threatened.

The tough girl scoffed "Yeah right. I don't intend to back down. I came here to win!" Jo exclaimed slamming her fist on the palm of her hand.

"Same here, we'll see who falls first!" Eva exclaimed before they both exchanged a glare.

"Glad to see they're already making fast friends!" Chris said.

"Wahoo!" someone screamed loudly, to which Chris cringed. He turned around to see the person. A giant burly blond teenager had appeared as the next camper. On his t-shirt was a blue maple leaf and he also wore camping shorts and sneakers.

"This is awesome! Whoo-hoo!" the teen hollered, pumping a fist.

"Owen, welcome!" the host exclaimed, covering his ears.

The big guy grabbed Chris in a bear hug, the sound of his back cracking could be heard. The host struggled to get free, but to no avail.

"Awesome to be here, man. Yeah! Man this is just so. . ." Owen said before trailing off.

Gwen smirked. "Awesome?"

"Yes! Awesome! Whoo! Are you gonna be on my team?"

She spoke, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh, I sure hope so."

"Whoo!" the big guy whooped.

"Are you finished?" Chris asked, annoyed.

Owen released him, and set him down. "Sorry, dude. I'm just so psyched!"

"Here comes Courtney." Chris said.

Right on cue, the next yatch arrived. A young woman with a dark tan and a gray sweater-vest, green khakis and sandals walked off the boat. Courtney walks to join her fellow competitors.

"Thank you. You must be my competitors. It's very nice to meet you all"

Owen soon took her hand and shook it with vigor "Hi, name's Owen"

"Well hello Owww-" she began to say before turning her eyes to her left "Wwoooww"

She saw the boat with the next contestant arrive to the tune of Spanish music, much to the amazement of Courtney and the other girls, except Heather, and to the guys' disdain or indifference at the person who was arriving onto the island. This new person, was, in fact, a boy. That's right, another male contestant was arriving now. A male with finely tanned latin skin, somewhat long brown hair, light green eyes, a soul patch matching his hair, and an extremely well built and well formed body. His outfit was a collared shirt over a simple white shirt, with both being tucked into overall grey pants, and the pants being accompanied by boots on the feet. He also had a grey/silver bull necklace around his neck. He turned to the camera and smiled, his teeth sparkling. Some of the girls gushed and or fainted. The music stops once he arrives on the dock.

"Hola, my name is Alejandro Burromuerto" the boy introduced himself in a lovely tone of voice. He then held Courtney's hand "You fine and respectable young woman."

"Oh thank you, you're so polite and sweet" Courtney was clearly gushing over him.

Alejandro has slight smirk on his face "I am the son of a diplomat, after all."

Heather rolls her eyes and scoffs "Oh please."

Alejandro raises eyebrow as he lets go of Courtney's hand "Is something wrong, chica?"

"Oh, don't think i can't see through your act, I know just what kind of guy you are." Heather declared.

Alejandro simply shrugs "Suit yourself. Though, you should not judge a book by it's cover."

"I could say the same thing to you, too."

Alejandro just keeps on smirking.

Another boat arrived on the dock, with another female contestant. The girl was a curvy redhead with long orange hair who wore a green tanktop, a lime green skirt and green slip-on shoes.

"Izzy" Chris said.

"Hey, Chris! Hey!" she yelled while jumping off her boat. As she did so, she hit her chin on the dock and fell in.

Tyler chuckled. "Ooh, that was bad!"

The others began to laugh until Courtney ran up to where she had fallen. "Guys, she could possibly be hurt!" She pulled Izzy onto the dock. "Are you ok?"

Izzy's response was to shake herself dry like a dog. "That felt so... good! Except for hitting my chin. Is this summer camp? That is so cool! Do you have paper mache here? Are we having lunch soon?"

"That's a good call!" Owen exclaimed.

Another boat arrived with the next contestant. She was a short, pale girl with light blonde hair, pale skin, pale teal eyes, a green long-sleeved sweater, a light-blue shirt underneath it seen by it's collar, a black skirt, purple leggings and black shoes. She was shown with a small bird in her hands as she arrived.

"Greetings, Dawn!" Chris said.

"Alright little one!", Dawn said kindly to the bird, "It is time for us to part.", the bird then sighed of sadness, chirped to her, and then flew off, "Oh ,and hello, Chris McLean! You're aura seems quite happy this morning, although a detect a tint of black."

"Yeah", Chris said, "She's an aura reader...hahah."

"Sweet.", Trent then said.

"What's that?", Geoff then asked.

"An Aura is basically what you are.", Dawn commented, "You're future, your personality, it's complex but basically I can read what type of person you are."

"Stalker.", Heather then commented

"You seem angry", Dawn then said, "I can see in your aura that you had been bullied as a child, and your parents never paid any real attention to you. They merely spoiled you in order to no raise you properly, and you became spoiled and self-entitled as a result. Another reason why you act this way is because you used to be-"

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!" The Queen Bee interrupted in anger "You've been spying on me, haven't you?!"

"No" Dawn shook her head "Like i said, i can read your aura and determine your deepest secrets and fears."

Most of the contestants grew a bit nervous upon hearing that; they certainly needed to watch their backs on this girl who could figure them out. Alejandro seemed especially suspicious that a girl like that could read people so easily that it makes actual psychologists look like amateaurs.

"And all of you seem either unhappy to be here, surprised, bored or angry, though I for one am pleasantly happy this is at a summer camp, as it is closer to the greatness that is Mother Earth."

"You're not the only one" Bridgette responded, having gotten over the concern "I think you and i are going to be _pretty_ good friends. My name's Bridgette"

"Indeed, Bridgette. I can see that your aura is a clear mixture between blue and indigo, which denotes a calm, honest and peace-loving personality. Very beautiful"

"Hippies", Heather muttered.

"Alright well go stand over...", Chris then noticed Dawn was mysteriously gone, only to then see she was standing there. Mike, Gwen and Trent jumped a bit when they noticed her there with little to no explanation. "Umm...okay.",

Dawn then looked at Mike "Hmmm, let's see your aura" she said closing her eyes, before abruptly opening them in shock. She gasped.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"There seems to be something wrong in your aura. It's pitch black with a tint of clouded red! That can only mean-"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Mike said nervously as he backed away from the Moonchild.

Just then the thrity-second contestant arrived. He was a boy with freckles on his face and shoulders, blue eyes, a somewhat tainted sleeveless shirt, blue pants, brown shoes and short orange hair. He sniffed his armpits just before he jumped off of his boat. "Ah, still smelling bad. I still got it"

"Good day, Scott." Chris said.

"So this is where we're staying?", Scott questioned.

"Yep!"

"Heh", Scott then smiled, "Not too different from back home, so I should manage this just fine!", he then walked over to his fellow campers. "Hmph." Scott snorted once he'd gotten a look at the other contestants. "None of you look too _tough_."

Jo, Lightning, LeShawna and Eva took offense to that remark. The farm boy snorted again, and joined the crowd.

"Hi, I'm Zoey!", Zoey then bluntly greeted Scott with, then grabbing Mike by the arm and pulling him close to her, "And this is Mike! We're happy to see you!"

"Umm...a little touchey?", Mike then said, pulling his arm back away from Zoey, "Heheheh...heh."

"Sorry!"

"Umm...yeah.", Scott then said, rolling his eyes, "Hi." He then walked past them.

What they didn't notice was Cody glaring at Mike from behind. He had to muster all of his willpower to not murder the guy and give a bad first impression.

"Calm down, Cody. Soon she will be yours" he said to himself.

"So, another farm boy, huh?" Duncan said as Scott stood beside him "You won't last one day here, you know"

"You think so?" Scott replied "Just wait and see, street rat. I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"And now here's number thirty three!", Chris then announced, "Cameron!", he was of course reffering to a small, even shorter, and even scrawnier than Cody boy with a big red jacket, very short yellow shorts, and had very dark african-canadian skin, glasses, very short & shaved hair, and orange sneakers. As he got off of his boat, he took in a deep breath of air and was very happy to see the place.

"Fresh air!", Cameron said, "Real Animals! Other people besides my mom! It's even better than I imagined!" he exclaimed excitedly before coughing.

"Yeah", Chris added, "Did I mention that he's also a bubble boy?"

"Yep.", Cameron then said, "And I'm happy to see all you fellow homo sapiens! I really am hoping today will be an exciting time for me!"

"Oh yeah", Duncan then said, cracking his knuckles, "It will be.", Jo, Lightning and Scott seemed to grin alongside him. Cameron gulped at seeing them.

"Don't worry short stuff", LeShawna added in, "You're gonna be safe here if I have anythin' to say about it."

"Thanks", Cameron then stood right next to LeShawna, "At least I have some people that will be nice."

Soon, another boat arrived. The next contestant looked like Ezekiel, but looked more nervous and jittery, almost like he had spent several days without sleeping.

"Shawn, how-" Chris started to say.

Shawn shushed him "Don't you hear? They can attack at any minute" he whispered.

"Who?"

"The zombies, man!" Shawn exclaimed.

The other campers blinked.

"Zombies? Is this guy for real?" Heather asked.

"Dude, zombies don't exist" Chris said.

"Are you crazy? Of course zombies exist, and they could attack ANY minute!" the boy exclaimed, looking crazy. He then calmed down and began analyzing the camp. "Hmm, i must say, Chris, you picked up a perfect place to protect us from zombie attacks. It'd be impossible for zombies to swim to this isolated island, and with a good wall of steel, they can't possibly climb up. Good choice, Chris"

"Um, thanks?"

Another boat, another contestant. The next one looked like Noah. He had tan skin, dark brown eyes, and also short black hair. He isn't built all buff like the other boys so far, but he is still quite thin/slender at the same time like Cody and Cameron. He wears a short-sleeve cream collar shirt with a teal vest over it, and completes his look with dark coloured pants with a belt, and black sneakers. He appears nervous.

Chris turned around "Oh, you must be Dave, right?"

The aforementioned boy stuttered "Y-y-yes, and um, this is just the first checkpoint or something right? I thought we were staying some place nicer...and cleaner...and, um, more sanitary."

The host grinned cheekily "Nope, this is your permanent location for the show."

Dave became highly concerned "Wha-what?!"

"Ah, don't be scared Dave, we can guarantee that this island won't harm you" the host, waving his hand dismissively.

Dave gulped "Are, are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive!" Chris said, even though judging by his tone, he was obviously lying.

"For real?"

Chris nodded "Mmmhmm"

Dave took a deep breath "Well, okay then." He then walked over to other contestants, He then spotted Noah and immediately chirped up.

"Oh, hey Noah, how are you?"

"You know that guy?"

"He's... my cousin." Noah replied uneasily "Why are you here, Dave?"

"Mom and dad wanted me out, saying I need to breathe fresh air." Dave said as he took a sniff, and then began to cough "Ack! Germs in the air!"

Cameron walked up to him "Wait, you also have allergies? I thought i was the only one!"

Dave stopped coughing and took a minute to regain his composture "Yeah, i'm a hypochondriac, and i'm VERY afraid of germs. You?"

"Pretty much the same, except that that's because i've been inside a bubble my whole life."

"A bubble for your whole life?" Dave asked in surprised, before thinking "You know, maybe i could use something like that so i don't have to face germs ever again"

"It's not as pleasant as it sounds, especially because you get bored to death after a time."

They both heard a cough, and turned to see the annoyed host.

"Are you two done with your nerd talk? There's still more contestants to receive!"

The scene then immediately goes to the next camper arriving...or really camperS. That's right, a double arrival. Two blonde twin girls. They both had teal eyes and wore red/white cheerleader uniforms, with red being the primary colour. Oh, and white kneel-high boots. The uniforms revealed their stomachs and alot of their legs. They also both had short, shoulder-length blonde hair. The only difference is that under her right eye, one of the twins had a mole/beauty mark. The other did not have this. The Beauty-Mark twin appeared to be upset with the Non-Beauty Mark twin.

They step off the boat, the Non-Beauty Mark Twin is carrying all of her sister's luggage with an annoyed look on her face.

"Amy and Samey! Very nice to meet you!"Chris announced.

Amy is Beauty-Marked Twin, Samey, pronounced "Sammy", is the other twin.

Amy smirked "Yes! She is SAME-EY, not SAM-MY. Because she is just a copy of me!"

Sammy just drops the luggage in annoyance "That's it! I've HAD it with that stupid nickname!"

"It is, because it's the truth! And the truth is always mean." the mean twin replied haughtily.

Sammy turned to her mean sister "That seems to be the case with you. I have NO idea why Mom and Dad put up with you!"

"I didn't tell you to speak!"

"I'll speak up my mind whenever i damn please, Lamey!"

"WHAT?! I'm not lame, you are! I'm perfect!"

Sammy rolled her eyes "Perfect? Ha! You're FAR from perfect! You know the saying "For every good tree, there's a rotten apple?"

"I'll show YOU rotten! Amy declared before she tackled her sister to the ground, and unlike LeShawna and Anne Maria earlier, they began fighting. Some campers became concerned, so LeShawna, DJ, Bridgette and Dawn came to stop them from fighting. LeShawna and DJ were holding Amy, while Bridgette and Dawn were holding Sammy.

"Lemme at her! I'll show her that i'm better than her!" Amy yelled, but LeShawna was having none of it.

"Girl, if ya don't treat yo sista with mo' respect, ya'll have ta deal with me!"

The mean twin scoffed "Yeah right, i'm not scared of a hippo like you!"

The contestants gasped, and LeShawna was seething mad.

"YOU JUST CALLED ME FAT?! Ya'll pay for that, bitch!"

"ENOUGH!" ALL OF YOU STOP!" Dawn screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone stayed silent for a moment.

"Not again!" Chris whined "You're ruining all the fun! By the way, i was totally betting on Amy"

"How can you find enjoyment in other people's suffering?" Dawn questioned "I can see that your aura is now pitch black. You are an evil, demented sociopath"

"Thank you, i try" Chris beamed.

Dawn glared at him "No, you shouldn't be proud! In fact, i can see that you only behave this way because you've been a victim of parental abuse as a child, and you believe that by bullying others, you will feel important, when in reality you're small and insignificant." Chris frowned, fuming at being called "small and insignificant". "You suffer from an Inferiority Superiority Complex, which means that you're not really so sure-"

Chris covered the Moonchild's mouth "Okay, okay, moving on" he said, very annoyed.

Many of the others have mixed feelings about Dawn's scathing analysis on Chris. None of them say anything about it, though, okay one of them comments, completely unrelated to the issue.

Duncan snickered "Heh. Twins."

Amy turned to the punk "Is that supposed to be some flirt or something?"

Duncan shrugged "Take it however you want. I don't care." He has this smug look to his face, Amy just looks on annoyed.

As Amy and Sammy then join the other campers on the other end of the dock, and keep their distance from each other, the next camper arrives. It is another male camper. One with green eyes, khaki coloured pants, Light Brown hair in a quiff fashion, blue/white sneakers, a slight cleft chin, and a simple blue shirt with a darker blue stripe on the chest. He seemed very confident judging by the smile he had on his face as he arrived with his luggage.

"Hello world of television! My name's Topher, and I'm here to bring to all of you, Total Drama Island!"

Chris chuckled "That's very good Topher, but, um, I am the host."

"Oh" Topher said, seemingly embarassed "Oh I am so sorry! It's just, that i'm so excited to be side by side with THE Chris Mclean!"

"That's what they all say." Chris says arrogantly.

Topher walks over to join the other previously arrived campers. He notices Duncan seemingly snickering at him "What's up with you?"

Duncan laughed "Oh nothing, man, just, ya know, noticing your little man crush."

Topher looked offended "It's not like that! Chris McLean is just my hero."

"Hey, I don't judge, man." Duncan said shrugging. Topher just glared at him. Duncan just had this smug look to him.

Before this scene could continue, the next camper suddenly arrives and is most definitely, unique. He was a black boy like Lightning, DJ and Cameron, though he was far more scrawnier than the two jocks and Bubble Boy were. He also had a gap in his teeth and freckles. Though what he wore was truly unique. A fake white beard, a green wizard's hat, and a full on green wizard's cloak. Seriously, that is truly what he was wearing. He had a small on his face despite the fact everyone else was confused and amazed at what he was wearing)

"Welcome to the island, Leonard!" Chris told the larper.

"Yes! I am a wizard, very observant of you, Sir Mclean!" The host and the other campers are just confused.

The host raised an eyebrow "Uhhh, thank you?"

Leonard then looks around and sees that there is no spa at all, he becomes a bit confused at that.

"Where is the spa from the brochure?"

Chris laughed "Oh that, yeah, there is no spa. The producers lied about that to you, I am so sorry." NOT.

Leonard gasps "That is OUTRAGEOUS!"

"I know, I am so sorry, oh wait, no i'm not!" Chris said very cheekily.

"But not to worry, I know how to fix it!" Leonard exclaimed as he suddenly breaks out his wand "Invisbius Dispearicus! Make the Spaicus Appeariaus! Avada Cadavra!" His wand waving does nothing. An awkward silence fills the air. Most other campers look on with confused expressions, others snicker or laugh "Hmmmm, maybe a different spell will do it!" Leonard says as he clears throat and continues with a new "spell" "Hayun Zukon Hakaree! Ho Ho, Cubraion Zutheraix! Make the Brochure's photos become real!" Again, the wand does nothing. The others have mostly the same reaction. Another awkward silence ensues "Aww darnit, it normally works!"

Dave turned to Cameron "Is this guy crazy or what?" he asked. Cameron just shrugged.

The host just rolled his eyes "Well, while you fix that problem of yours, you should go and join your fellow campers!"

Leonard "Okay, that sounds like a good idea for the time being!" He walks to other campers, who still have much the same reaction towards him.

Harold was the first to approach him "So, you're a larper, right?"

"Larper? Please, you insult me. I'm a Level 10 wizard. I have mastered all kinds of spells, including, but not limited to, the Freezing Spell of Friggeria, the Time Spell of Tempus Erus the Time Master and of course-"

"The Secret Dark Spell of Noxa Tenebra!" both exclaimed at the same time. A pause, then both laughed loudly. The others just looked confused.

"What are those geeks talkin' 'bout?" Lightning asked.

Scott snorted "Who cares? They're nerds!"

They both laughed obnoxiously as they fist-pumped.

Suddenly, the next camper arrives on the scene, though, in a bit of a different manner than the others did. For one, it is, in fact, another girl arriving on the island. Though, she's even more unique from the other girls. First off, she wears a pink, princess-like dress, and has short black hair in a Snow White like style with a pink bow on the top. Completing this look with pink slippers, she made her entrance not by jumping off of the boot, but instead by being carried by birds onto the dock. This made everyone amazed, and a bit confused as well. Except for Dave, who all of a sudden seems to be smitten by her. Upon looking at her, he imagined her being surrounded by a pink aura and many cute animals, while cherubins floated above her. Then, this new girl began to, well, sing:

 _"I've reached the promised land of promised lands,_

 _Total Drama Island so proudly stands..._

 _This season should be quite the joy,_

 _For every competing girl and boy._

 _I will do my best and not let you down,_

 _So remember to smile and not froooooooooooownnnnnnnnnn!"~_.

Courtney, Lindsay, Dawn and Dakota clapped, though most of the others seemed a bit put off or confused about this girl's attire and the fact that she just sang a song.

"This is Ella, everyobody! You have such a lovely speaking voice!" Chris said, though you could detect a tint of annoyance in his voice.

Ella, not paying attention to the annoyed tone, curtsies "Why thank you, kind sir, I appreciate the feedback most definitely!" She then sees the other contestants "Oh, why hello! You must be the other campers that I shall be sharing this island with! It is a pleasure to meet all of you!" she curtsies again "My name, is Ella!"

The others don't know how to reply to her at all. Ella appears curious as to why nobody is replying to her at all.

"It's alright, Ella, I think it's best you simply join them while the next camper arrives." Chris suggested.

"That does sound like a glorious idea!"

"And PLEASE, NO singing on my show, get it?"

"Well, I will try" She frolics over to the other campers and joins them. Yes, frolics.

Courtney walks up to her and eagerly shakes the singing girl's hand the same way Owen shook her own earlier.

"Pleased to meet you Ella. My name's Courtney." she said introducing herself to the Princess.

"Why hello, Courtney"

"I must say, you have a lovely voice. Tell me, do you like musicals?"

"Like? I LOVE musicals! They're my passion!" Ella gushed.

"We're on the same page!" Courtney squealed, but then remembered that the others were watching. So she quickly switched to her professional tone. "Well Ella, i hope that we get to know each other better in the future" the CIT said with a smile.

"I'll take it into account, Courtney"

She continued walking until Dave walked up to her.

"Uhhhh, h-h-hi." he said nervously. stuttering.

"Um, Hello yourself." Ella awkwardly replied. She is nervous as Dave looks at her like he's drooling over her except no drool is coming out "Do you...um, have a problem?"

Dave woke up from his stupor "Huh?" He shakes his head and goes back to normal "Eh, N-No...heheh."

"O-kay" she said slowly before resuming her friendly attitude "My name is Ella, what's yours?"

"You're pretty" Dave whispered lovesick before regaining his composture "Dave! It's Dave. My name's Dave"

"Okay...Dave" she said uneasily. "Not to be rude, but you're blocking my way"

"Oh! Sorry, sorry!" Dave stammered before moving. He gestured. "After you"

"Thank you, i think we'll be teammates in the future" Ella said.

"That would be great! See ya" Dave said awkwardly before he slapped his forehead "Ugh, stupid!"

Chris laughed at the hypocondriac's lame attempt at flirting "Okay, up next we have Sam, who… uh…"

Chris trailed off as the next boat pulled up, a heavy-set boy with glasses and a mess of curly brown hair standing on the deck. Sam held a Nintendo 3DS, his brow furrowed in concentration as his thumbs shot up and down almost too fast to see, gunshots and screams floating up from the system's small speakers.

"Sam? Dude?" Chris said, snapping his fingers. "Earth to gamer boy, hello! Time to compete for a million dollars!"

But the obese gamer paid no attention to Chris; he was busy playing, much to the host's irritation at being ignored. The sounds of Sam's game reached the other contestants, and Shawn, Harold, Cody, Cameron and Noah came up to him.

"Excuse me, what are you playing?" Noah asked, intrigued.

"I'm playing God of War, right now i'm battling Hades and about to reach a point that will heal Kratos to full strength"

"Ah, a fantasy game!" Leonard exclaimed. "Are you familiar with World of Warcraft?"

"Certainly" Sam proclaimed proudly.

"Now tell me, have you played any intergalactic games? Like Mass Effect or Halo?" Shawn asked.

"But of course i have!" Sam replied excitedly.

"My personal favourite of that genre is Dead Space, which is basically zombies IN SPACE!"

"Great, the nerds are multiplying," Chris muttered "Well Sam, as much as i'd LOVE to hear about this interesting conversation," he said sarcastically "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to confiscate that game thing you've got." The host snatched the device swiftly.

"Hey!" Sam protested. "I was just about to reach a save point!"

"Too bad." Chris replied, tucking the console into a pocket. "The rules clearly state that _no_ electronic gaming devices are allowed on the island."

"Aww man..." 'The Gamer' groaned, slumping off with luggage in hand. The other nerds followed him.

The next boat pulled up. This contestant was a broad-shouldered redheaded boy wearing overalls, a white t-shirt, and a big smile. "Welcome to the island, Rodney! How is it being off the ol' farm?"

"Eh, it's not so bad," the large teen said with a shrug, returning the friendly waves offered by the others. "This place kinda reminds me of home, and these folks seem friendly enough." He then noticed all the girls, and soon hearts started floating over his head. "Whoa, look at all these babes!"

Scott groaned, rolling his eyes "Great, he's at his lovesick trance again"

"How do you know that?" Tyler asked.

Before Scott could respond, Rodney then noticed Scott, and came up to him.

"Hey bro, whazzup?"

"Bite me." Scott snidely said.

"You know him?" Mike asked.

"'Course! We're brothers at the ol' farm!" The larger farm boy replied.

"I wish i was adopted" Scott muttered.

"What was that, Scott?"

"Nothing!" Scott quickly lied.

"Oh, crikey! Up next we've got the lovely Jasmine!" Chris said, adopting a terrible Australian accent to introduce the next camper, a very tall black girl dressed who looked dressed for an outback safari. "Quite the stunning specimen, blokes and shelias. Observe the long legs, no doubt made powerful by her hours of kickboxing with the local kangaroos, and the strong arms that are perfect for throwing lots of shrimp on the Barbie!"

"Ha ha ha, you're hilarious," Jasmine said with an amused smirk. "You done?"

"Yeah, that was all the Australia-isms I had."

"Good, 'cause your accent _really_ needs work." Jasmine grabbed her suitcases and went to stand with the others. "I'm not even joking. Steve Irwin was probably rolling in his grave."

"Wow, Australia, huh?" Mike asked. "Isn't that the place where all of the animals are trying to kill you?"

"Not _all_ of them," Jasmine protested. "There's… uh… we've got… well…" she then sighed in defeat "Okay, so we DO have animals that are trying to kill you, but that's nothing to worry about" She began looking around "I must say, this island is ace! Tell me, where is the boozer? I could use a good coldie."

Uh, what's she saying?" Zoey asked, confused.

"It's Australian slang for "beer" Harold informed.

"Sorry Jasmine, but there's none of that here." Chris said cheekily "Only insects, wild animals and disgusting meals!"

"Ya mean that the bloody brochure lied?! Jasmine hollered angrily.

"Yep!"

The tall Aussie girl growled "You're as cunning as a Dunny rat! But i'm no dill when it comes to survival! Just watch Mclean, the next time you trick me, i'll go after your bloody ass!

She began walking to the other end of the dock, but she then noticed the others staring at her. "What?"

No one dared to say anything about her height, some so as not to be impolite, and others out of fear for being pummeled by her.

That is, until Leonard stepped up in front of her.

"I've never seen a girl as _big_ as you in real life before," The larper told Jasmine. She raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? This is about my height, isn't it? I get that a lot" she said rolling her eyes.

"You must be as tall as an Amazonian warrior. You could be the perfect companion in my quest!" Leonard exclaimed.

Pause.

"What's with him?" Jasmine asked, confused.

"He's dressed as a wizard" Noah said bluntly.

"Is he fair dinkum?" Jasmine asked again.

"What the what?" Owen asked.

"Hey everyone!" Chris called, putting the attention of both the campers and the camera back on him as he announced the next competitor. "It's Sierra!"

True to Chris' word, the next contestant was another. She was very tall, not quite as tall as Jasmine, but close enough. She was wearing a lime-yellow top and light blue jeans. But her most unique feature was her ridiculously long purple hair, tied in a braid.

The tall, but not as tall as Jasmine, brown-skinned girl that stepped off the boat paused at the end of the dock, leering at the host. She looked like she was about to hyperventilate for a few moments before she suddenly charged, magenta-dyed braid trailing behind her.

"O. M. G!" Sierra squealed, tackle-hugging the host. "You're _the_ Chris McLean! This is the greatest day of my life! I'm like your biggest fan! I've watched _**all** _ your movies, own **_all_ ** your albums, and I'm even the president of the 'Chris McLean Junior Fan Club'!"

Chris clearly looked uncomfortable.

Topher became offended and stepped in front of her, "Hey! Listen here, Tuffy haired wierdo, I'M Chris' biggest fan, I own copies of all his movies, have his memorabilia, his singing hits, and i'm the president of three Chris Mclean Senior Fanclubs, and i'm friends with the president of the Mclean Junior Fundation. So you better step off, sistah"

"Oh really?" Sierra questioned, glaring at Topher "But have you gone to his old school and interviewed his former teachers about his personal life? Have you hacked into his Facebook and Myspace accounts to get information about him? Have you read his manifesto? Have you? Huh? Huh?"

"All that and more" Topher replied confidently. "I even called his parents posing as a telemarketing caller."

"Uhh, great." Chris said, trying to push the girl off of him. "Can you two, ya know, get _off_ me please?"

"Oh, yeah, huhuhuh." 'The Obsessive Uber-Fan' nodded, giggling as she let go of the host. She quickly grabbed her bags and joined the other campers, pausing to glare at Topher, who gladly returned it. He then returned to the group. The other teens gave Sierra a wide berth.

Another person was dropped off – a short, pudgy white girl with a ribbon in her brown hair.

"Our..." Chris rubbed his head, still recovering from his shock, "next camper is Staci!"

"Oh, wow!" She said, looking around the camp with wide eyes. "This is just like the summer camps my Great-Aunt Mavis used to run, yah. She was named 'Best Camp Counselor' in the province seventeen years in a row."

"Sure..." Chris told her with an eyebrow raised high.

"And then there was my Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle Malcolm," Staci continued as she walked by, "who created the first summer camp. Before him, the only thing kids had to do during the summer was play on the mud, yah."

Chris rudely pushed her to the crowd. "Yadda, yadda, go mingle or something. And try not to get kicked off first."

Staci walked up to Anne Maria, who was still spraying herself "Y'know, my grandma invented suntan, yah. Before that, people smeared themselves with clay."

Annoyed, the Jersey chick sprayed the loudmouth with her spray can, making the motormouth cough uncomfortably.

"This ought to be a looooong summer" Gwen remarked.

Heather scoffed "Oh please, what a bunch of losers. The only one who will win this contest is me!"

"I think you mean me!" Jo replied, getting to Heather's face.

"Nah, Sha-Lightning's the one to sha-win!" Lightning boasted.

"I don't think so, i have this in the bag" Courtney added, full of herself.

"Wrong!" a new voice screamed, making everyone jump. Forty-five heads turned to see a short boy with purple hair and a grey jumpsuit glaring at them as his boat sped away. "Listen up, and listen good! All of you worthless peons better recognize the greatest villain in the world, the supreme evil that is Max! And after I conquer your pathetic reality show, the world will be next!" The boy threw back his head and cackled. "Mwahahahahaha – _ack!_ " The boy stopped when a fly flew into his mouth, and he began coughing and pounding his chest with a fist. "I swallowed a fly!"

"Is this guy for real?" Jo asked.

"Great, a wannabe villain" Duncan grumbled "Won't last ten seconds here"

Max stopped coughing and then joined the others. "You!" Max exclaimed pointing to Lightning "With your muscles, you'll be a perfect henchman! You'll obey my orders"

He was cut short when the jock grabbed him by the shirt "Now listen here, pipsqueak, Sha-Lightning ain't no one's sha-slave, got it?" He then dropped the purple-haired midget to the ground.

"Fool! Soon you will-"

He was interrupted when Duncan gave him a wet willie, making the midget squeal. "Gross!"

Duncan and the others began laughing at the villain wannabe.

The next boat came, delivering a tall girl wearing a yellow sweater, glasses, and her red hair in a bun.

"Welcome to the show, Scarlet," Chris said, shaking the new arrival's hand.

"Salutations, Christian," Scarlet said, taking a moment to adjust her glasses. "I look forward to an engaging eighteen weeks of healthy and friendly competition."

"Competition, yes," Chris said, looking back at the ever-growing group of teenagers. Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Jo, Anne Maria, Lightning, Amy, Scott, Eva, LeShawna and Max were all glaring at one another. "Friendly? That might be stretching things a bit."

"It is of no consequence," Scarlett said with a shrug. "Let their hyper-competitive nature be their downfall while those of us willing to compromise and use teamwork prosper."

Scarlett began walking after a moment, still looking somewhat hesitant about her surroundings. "Am I to assume that the filming location implied during the application process was deliberately misleading? Because while I'm not familiar with the criteria used for rating, these facilities don't appear to be of a particularly high quality, and thus do not fit my preconceived notions of a 'five-star resort'."

"Pretty much!" Chris grinned.

"I see..." Scarlett said, taking another scrutinizing look at both the island and the campers. "It's still within the parameters I predicted for this competition, so I shouldn't have any problems adapting to this environment."

"Uh...right..." Chris said, giving the Brainiac an odd look as she walked away.

Alejandro walked up to her, holding his hand "Well, señorita, i must admit that your vast vocabulary is most charming"

Scarlett scoffed "Oh please, youyr pitiful attempts at getting on my good graces this early in the competition are, at best, amusing. Now, if you don't mind..."

Alejandro deflated a little "Oh, of course. After you" he said gesturing to the group.

The next camper to arrive was another black man with long dreadlocks and a thick beard. As his boat pulled away, he made the sound of a sputtering engine.

"Beardo," Chris greeted. "Mr. Human Soundboard himself. Think your talents will get you far in this game?"

Beardo smirked and nodded, making the well-known _cha-ching_ sound.

"Yeah man, you should totally, like, do that at parties!" Geoff added.

Beardo smiled again. "Thanks."

"You can talk?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, but i choose to make sounds for atmosphere. And i'm good at rapping"

"Nice"

The next camper dropped off was another large black boy in a grey jacket and a red ball cap on his head.

"Welcome to Total Drama Island, B," Chris greeted. "Feeling excited to be here?"

B nodded, giving a thumbs up.

"Looking forward to the competition?"

Another nod.

"Hoping to walk away with a million big ones?"

Another nod.

"…"

"…"

"Not much for talking, are you?"

B opened his mouth, then closed it and shook his head.

"… Alright then. Go join the others, if you would."

"B, huh?" Owen asked as the new contestant came to stand with them. "So, what's the B stand for? Bob?" B shook his head. "Barry?" Another shake of the head. "Brian? Boris? Billy? Bernie? Ben?"

While the fat blond guy was still guessing, the fiftieth and final boat pulled up.

"And last but certainly not least, give it up for the incomparable Sugar!" Chris announced.

"Hello, everybody!" a British-accented voice said as a heavy-set girl in a too-small pink shirt hopped onto the dock, making it shake. Sugar gave her blond hair a toss as she strutted along the dock, the boards creaking beneath her feet. "Take a good look at the winner of Total Drama Island! Better just give me the money now and save us all the trouble, because i'm going to win this pageant!"

"What a narcissist" Jo muttered.

"And an idiot" Noah added "She actually thinks this is a beauty pageant"

LeShawna stepped up to the blonde fat girl "Girl, ya betta back up that boasting, else ya'll be outta here 'fore ya know it"

Anne Maria scoffed before spraying her hair some more "Puh-lease, that piggy's already lost before she even began!"

Apparently, Sugar heard those insults and angrily stomped towards the other contestants.

"Excuse me?!"

"Sorry Sugar, but we wouldn't have much of a show if we did that." Chris produced a camera from his pocket and hopped onto the last boat, while interns scattered to move everyone's luggage to shore.

"Alright!", Chris then said, "Now that all fifty of you are here, first things first! We need a group photo for the promos, so everyone on the end of the dock!", everyone then followed Chris' orders as he jumped up onto Courtney's boat -It was the only one to not have drove off and blown the fuck up- and then pulled out a camera to take this said group photo, "Okay, one, two..", he then looked at them, all of them in one epic group shot that I as the narrative will let you imagine on your own, "Three...oops!", all of them then frowned, "Okay, forgot the lens cap!", he then pushed down the lens cap, "Okay hold that pose! One...two...oh wait!", he then looked at the camera, "Card's full! Hang on..."

"Come on man, mah face is startin' ta freeze", LeShawna then commented.

"And mah hair is startin' ta need more spray again!", Anne Maria added in.

"Got it!", Chris then said, "Okay, everyone say...Wawanakwa!"

"Wawanakwa!", everyone then said in unison, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", just before the dock broke, and as such most of the pictures were of all of them in the water and screaming.

"Haha, good one Chris!" Topher called, crying out as a struggling Dakota splashed him. "Hey, watch the hair!"

"Help!" Cameron cried out, desperately trying to stay above water. "I can't swim!"

"I'll save you, little girl," Lightning said heroically as he hefted Cameron onto his shoulders, ignoring the protesting reply of; "I'm a _boy!_ "

"Okay guys!", Chris said to them, "Dry off and meet me at the campfire pit in ten!"

They all sighed, this was going to be a loooooooong summer.

* * *

And that wraps up the introductions. Next chapter will be about the campers adjusting to their surroundings and socializing.


End file.
